Snowglobes
by StrawberryRemedies
Summary: She had to admit, there where a lot of things about Elliot March that she didn't know, but very rarely did he do or have something that she didn't expect. This was one of those moments. *Set during chpt.14 of the manga. AlicexElliot


**After reading a post from LadyShadowDancer, concerning Elliot collecting snowglobes, it gave me the idea for this oneshot. I've never actually written in this type of genre before, so if you could review telling me what I could improve on, that would be great :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HNKNA, or snowglobes for that matter, and the idea of Elliot collecting snowglobes is LadyShadowDancers.**

* * *

"_The reason why you blended in is because you have managed to seduce many men."_

"_You were the one who deceived your ex right?"_

"_To kill the one that everyone will love, it sounds fun."_

"_If you're starting to like me, please stop. I don't want to be compared to your ex"_

"_...I see. That's good, I don't like inconvenient matters."_

**Slam** 'W-what a jerk! H-how dare he accuse me of any of those things, I'd never stoop so low!' Two pools of crystal start to form under her eyes as she walks away. 'But if I'd never do it, why do his accusations hurt me so?'

"Hey, Alice..." She turns around to see Elliot walking towards her, the happiness on his face turning into concern as he notices her glassy eyes.

"Hey, what happened? Why are you crying?" Her head tilts down slightly, causing her bangs to obscure her eyes.

"Did something...happen with Blood?"Head tilting down either further, he sees her hand latch onto the area of clothing above her heart, confirming his suspicions. Her feet slowly shifted to her right, her body following suit as she readied herself to run. She barely even made it a step before two strong arms engulfed her from behind, pulling her backwards and turning her around as she cried her heart out into his chest. As she cried she sobbed out Bloods accusations, choked out her fears of them being true, and blubbered her way through her life's story. While the entire time he just held her, and with the occasional "It's going to be okay" and "That's not true" every few sentences, he slowly led her away from the man who had started this emotional meltdown.

Now in Elliot's bedroom, Alice was slowly starting to calm down from her emotional tirade, Elliot never leaving her side as he did his best to comfort her.

"... and that's why Edith hates me, because I didn't cry at mothers funeral. -**sniff-** But mother hated tears, and I didn't want to make her unhappy, wherever she was. Oh, I'm such a horrible person! I should have shown some compassion for my mother's death. I-"

"Come, I want to show you something." With that Elliot rose from the bed and walked over to a door in the corner of the room. Alice watched as he took a key out of his pocket and inserted it into the door, giving it a quick turn to the right before he turned the handle and opened it before motion for her to go inside. She followed the gesture, pushing herself off the bed before walking over to Elliot and entering through the doorway. Inside the room Alice's eyes grew in sheer awe, for wherever she turned, she was greeted by an eight foot wall of snowglobes.

'Elliot must have every one in Heartland' thought Alice as she walked the closest wall to begin her observations. The first thing she noticed was that they probably weren't organized; a teacup snowglobe was next to one of a waterfall, which in turn was next to one of the clock tower. They second thing she noticed was the enormous variation Elliot had; just about every size, shape, and color imaginable was in his collection. The third thing was the fact that he collected them, something she never would have expected from him. Elliot himself was still standing by the doorway, waiting for Alice to finish her solo exploration before moving further into the room.

"They're all so beautiful, and you seem to take very good care of them."

"Thank you."

"Do you have a favorite?"

"Mmmhm, would you like to see it?"

"Yes, please." Elliot smiled at her formality before making his way to the snowglobes on the left wall. There, he grabbed a snowglobe from the top shelf and shook it several times before walking over to Alice and handing her the globe. She took it gingerly, being careful not to drop it, as she waited for the tiny snowstorm to settle. The globe itself was completely spherical, the base of it a cylindrical figure that resembled a small table. Inside the globe was a plethora of snow-like particles, slowly settling to reveal the object inside. The object itself was rather large, taking up most of the sphere's space. It also seemed to have different levels the got smaller as your eyes went further up. At first glance Alice thought it was a pumpkin, but upon closer inspection...

"...Elliot, is that a carrot cake?"

"Yup, that's why it's my favorite snow globe!" Alice couldn't help but smile at that response while she shook the snowglobe before handing it back to Elliot.

"No offense Elliot, but this seems kinda...um, 'out of character' for you." At that statement Elliot's expression, at first happy, changed to one that seemed miles away.

"I mean, the last thing I'd expect you to collect is snowglobes."

"Then you expected correctly, because, In my opinion, I don't collect them." Now it was Alice's turn to change expressions; this time from disbelief to confusion. All the while Elliot was putting his favorite snowglobe back, his backside facing Alice.

"I don't understand."

"This...was my friends collection. Remember, the one whose clock I broke? When I got out of prison I inherited it, so technically it's mine, but to me it will always be his." Alice's expression quickly changed to sympathy as Elliot, back still turned, let his ears drop as far as they'd go. It was those ears that attracted her to Elliot, and she would have been all over them, had the topic not been so dreary. It was a mortal sin to break a clock, but it was his friends wish that Elliot finish him off. Elliot fulfilled that wish, but paid the price by being imprisoned. If it wasn't for Blood helping him to escape, he may never have gotten free.

"Do you hate me now Alice?" Elliot's question snapped the brunette out of her thoughts.

"No no, of course not Elliot!"

"Then you agree it was right for me to commit a mortal sin?"

Well, no..."

"So your saying I shouldn't have listened to my friends last wish?"

"No, that's-Wait...Oh, I can't tell you what you should or shouldn't have done, I'm not you."

'That's exactly my point!"

"Huh!" Alice thought she was confused before, but now she was really baffled.

"You keep saying how it's your fault that Edith hates you, but it's not. It was your choice to act the way your mother would have wanted. Edith's not you,therefore she can't tell you what you should or shouldn't have done at your mother's funeral, just like you couldn't tell me what I should or shouldn't have done concerning my friends wish."

"But that's different."

"No it's not, that's what I'm trying to show you." Elliot gave a heavy sigh, his fingers tousling his hair in slight exasperation.

"Yes it is, they're two completely different situations."

"No Alice, they really aren't."

"Yes Elliot, they really-"

"_Alice_." But before she could retort with an '_Elliot_', he had taken her in his arms, and taken her mouth with his. To Alice's pleasure Elliot's kiss was sweet and gentle; to her annoyance it tasted excessively of carrot cake, and she could only hold the kiss for a minute before she had to break free for air. When she did Elliot held her even close, if that was even possible, and said the truths that she herself couldn't say:

"Blood was wrong...You'd never seduce a man for that purpose, you'd never deceive anybody you were in a relationship with, I'd never let anybody hurt you, Blood included, I'd hope that instead of Blood it's me your starting to like, and if you did it would never, ever be an inconvenient matter. It's alright to be jealous of you sister; nobody can control their emotions, it's not your fault Edith hates you; it was your choice and if she wanted to hate you for that then she missed out on an amazing sister, and for the last time are situations were alike; we both faced situations concerning people close to us where we had two choices, one choice being what people expected, the other being what the person close to us wanted, and we both chose the second choice; therefore you and I are more alike than you think Alice. "

"Elliot...I...thank you."

"Your welcome Alice. So, will you consider staying?"

"For you Elliot, I'll consider anything."

" In which case would you consider spending the next night here? It'd be just like a sleep over, except you'll probably get no sleep, and you'll more likely be under than-"

"Now that was definitely 'out of character'!"

"Maybe, it all depends."

"On what?"

"On which one of my 'characters' your comparing it to; I have a carrot cake character, a mafia character, a dog character. Why it'd take quite a few time cycles to get through them all, considering some of my characters only show up at certain times." Alice couldn't help but smile at Elliot's reasoning.

"I guess that means I'll be spending the next night here."

"I guess it does." Silence greeted them for a few moments, the snowglobes adding to the tranquility.

"Elliot, how come you showed me this?"

"Because they're just like you."

"Are you saying I'm round and have dandruff?"

"What? No! I'm saying that at first glance you seems so fragile, yet when something 'shakes' you can get into an adorable fury that can last for several minutes. Your misleading, but in an good way."

"Thanks Elliot."

"Your welcome. Hey, Alice?"

"Hm?"

"Would you consider another kiss?" Elliot asked with a smile, to which Alice couldn't help but return.

"Maybe, it all depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you'll let me touch your ears or not."

"I guess that means you'll be kissing me."

"I guess it does" Replied Alice as her fingers dove into his bright orange locks before grabbing his ears and pulling him into another intoxicating carrot cake kiss as hundreds of little snowstorms continued on around them.

* * *

  
**Oh Elliot, you're just too sweet :3 So how was it? Good? Bad? In need of improvement? Tell me what you think!**


End file.
